The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air treatment and filtration devices and, in particular, to various embodiments of an air treatment apparatus that can reduce moisture content, e.g., in air flowing in power generating systems with turbo-machines (e.g., gas and steam turbines).
Power generating systems heating, ventilation, and cooling (HVAC) systems, and other systems often deploy filters and moisture separators to remove moisture and debris from air, e.g., before the air is drawn into a turbo-machine of the power generating system. Examples of moisture separators direct air through a series of non-linear channels. Inertia of the moisture in the air causes the moisture to impact the sidewalls of the channels. This moisture collects on the walls of the channels and drains out of the system, while the air continues to flow through the channels and on to the turbo-machine.
Although these channels can effectively capture large moisture droplets, smaller droplets and particles often remain in the air and can transit downstream into the turbo-machine. Even when these small moisture droplets do condense onto the non-linear channels, the droplets are often too small to develop adhesive forces with the surface to the non-linear channels with force sufficient to overcome the velocity of air moving through the channel. As a result, these small droplets are often swept from the surface of the channel back into the air, which carries the droplets downstream.
Small moisture droplets are prevalent under many scenarios, e.g., in many environments (e.g., coastal areas), climates, and under many weather conditions (e.g., fog). Systems like power generating systems often must operate in these environments despite the unfavorable conditions. To avoid problems, the power generating systems may require a robust solution that reduces the risk and/or rate of deterioration to the components of the power generating systems.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.